


【HalOllie】火箭船

by Hudawei



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 在路上。
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

在那个时间点一切都还是安全的，他们俩人中有一个探出脑袋瞅着窗外蜥蜴背脊一样的山脉哼了首歌，另一个用不满的“啧啧”声打断了他于是就没有了下文。  


那会儿汽车还在西部公路上穿行，轮胎像是被打磨过了的切齿碾轧上地面被黑漆漆的柏油路绊了个跟头。开车的那个猛地踩下了刹车狠狠地拍了拍方向盘。  


“你就借来这么一辆车？我以为以你的身份可以让我们这趟逃亡顺利一点，哪怕一点？”  


对方嗤笑了一声用手撑住脑袋，漫不经心地回答道：“你也知道我们是在逃亡，拿出一点你天不怕地不怕的本事来哈尔。”他放慢了声调，把头移向窗外，将视线黏着在漆黑一片的山崖口，任凭干燥的风从窗户缝中打进来袭上他裸露的手肘，哈尔盯着他的眼睛，又顺着他的目光望向远方被吞噬在黑暗内里却如同折刀刀刃般锋利的山脊。他沉默地观察了一会儿再发动车子，听着发动机令这辆老式卡车翻新成活引出一点似是而非的金属的闷哼。  


“是啊，我们逃着呢，没准下一秒就会被那些见鬼的东西追上。我倒是想再来一次那样的旅行。”他满嘴跑起了火车，但在最后一个音节溜出口后紧咬住了牙关露出绝不再开口的神情。奥利扭过头时哈尔的指关节仿佛枷住了方向盘，月光漏进前挡风玻璃被削弱成更浅薄的颜色顺着他的指骨滑向手腕停留在一块细小的伤疤上。他试图回忆那个伤口结痂的时间和流出的血液颜色的深浅希望依此判断他朋友是否能挨过一个更糟糕的夜晚。  


“要我说你不应该逞强。”他努了努嘴把声音闷在喉咙里并伸手关了窗户，风被隔在了窗外，这让他的声音清晰起来，一字一句硬生生地敲击着耳膜像是刀砍斧削一般锐利。奥利示意哈尔把车停靠在路边接着警戒地回头看了眼有没有什么东西追上，他推开了车门，让哈尔坐到副驾驶上自己踩下了油门。很长一段时间他们都没开口说话，最开始哈尔还会发出不服气的鼻音，逐渐声音坠入阴影，他斜靠在车门上阖上双眼让自己放松下来。  


忘了它吧，忘了那些奇怪的生物，忘了留在手臂上的伤痕，奥利丢失的箭头以及折断的弓柄。哈尔打开了窗子，又关上了它，纯粹地看着月亮被逐次截断复原，复沓地消失又残缺地出现。奥利瞪了他一眼但并未得到回应，他只好绝望地翻了个白眼锁上车窗制止哈尔孩子气的行为。  


刚逃出来时他甚至没来得及拿上一件外套来抵抗这冷得像是要滴出水一样的冬夜，哈尔的那件旧夹克倒是被他先记了起来，他听他说过那衣服的来历，带着老旧的英雄理想的气味就像他们鼻腔里充斥着的那样。现在他打量着对方被机油，飞机涡旋内沉闷的空气和盘踞在双方脑中经久不去的英雄主义的味道包裹住的身躯轻笑出声来。  


哈尔抬起了脑袋不动声色地看着他，他不像往常一样用更高的音调来讥笑回去而是安静地把目光从奥利的手臂移上他因笑颤动的山羊胡子。  


那目光专注过头以至于显得过分尖锐了，奥利露出了烦躁的表情别过脑袋直视前路尽量无视哈尔那双情绪隐晦不明的双眼。他打开了车载广播，听着午夜台念着早些年被当作预言的科幻故事，如今那些裹着精密零件表壳的坚硬的机器证明了故事中的一大部分而剩下的则沉寂在未知的惶恐中。  


人们依旧念叨地球何时会毁灭，在大灾难前露出恐惧的神情仿佛那是宿命与终结。做着下一秒世界就会被扔进太空中被真空堵住喉咙，一切哀嚎呼救都是和平年代的注脚，真正扑向人类的是场空前的无妄之灾之类的被害妄想。  


但即时即刻夜晚是安宁的，远处城市的粉尘悬浮在上空尚未被尖利的指爪划破，雾气被冰冻在蓝色月亮的低温中沉在公路上。奥利降低速度之前从后视镜中再次看了看背后被他们抛下的一切，黑暗在他们身后被拉得漫长疏远，后路不复存在他们只能一口气憋着大步向前。  


他叹了口气，嘟囔起了几句干巴巴的话听起来倒是像在骂人，哈尔仍然不动声色地盯着他。  


“你可以大声点说出来，奥利。就好像我没听过那些一样。”他摊开了双手装成无所谓的样子脑子里闪过几个他们曾经争执甚至动起手来的画面：奥利怒气冲冲的苍绿色的眼睛和绷直得和弓弦无异的脊骨——他总是挺直了腰杆骄傲地站着。  


现在他不得不弯着腰缩在驾驶座上，忍受着遮盖着天穹的厚铁板带来的逼仄的环境，而他那个多年前便脱离了拘束奔向天空的伙伴眼中升起的火焰让他在被限制的自由中越发不安。他挺起了身子，脑袋磕上车顶，呼吸倒畅通起来，他把广播的声音调大了点，忽视了哈尔刚刚发来的嘲笑自顾自地说：“你觉得不好么？我是说这样的夜晚——就你和我。我们都逃出来了，马上就能找到一个落脚的地方，暂时忘了那些奇怪的东西吧，我打赌你在外星见过更可怕的。”  


“是更可怕。”哈尔也坐了起来，他绷紧的肩膀垮了下来好像终于得到了一时的庇佑足以闭上双眼。于是他当真垂下了眼皮，让黑暗亲吻自己眼睑的内里，车里属于他俩呼吸的柔软空气像一只温柔的手拢在他眼前，他看不见却又感觉将要昨日重现。  


放松一下吧，他思忖着，双手手指交替搭在身上。那枚熄灭的戒指被窗外沙漠地带的巨大月亮照射着晕出薄光。  


奥利在他旁边轻哼起了歌，广播好像接近尾声，最后只有喑哑的男低音念诵出最后一段台词。  


“ _他用那悦耳却不失悲伤的嗓音，发表了一则荒唐的声明：'各位可能觉得难以置信：我们并非来自任何殖民星，我们直接从地球来。_ '”


	2. Chapter 2

车在一家旅馆门前停了下来，奥利转过头倒车。那动静就像一个深绿色的盒子被推到了黑暗的抽屉里，里面没有煤油灯甚至连根火柴都点不着。他推了推哈尔，对方磨磨蹭蹭地从座位上起来，打开门的瞬间似是跌入了深渊或一片暗色的荒原，他滑了下去，又站住了脚。  


“我喜欢这地儿，它看上去不那么显眼。”哈尔把手指抵在下巴上，他看着这旅馆的眼神颇为认真，从屋檐到发着黯淡微弱的光的招牌。他研究起每一个螺母的位置，木板错位的空间和门框的距离。他重复着下蹲和挪位，在奥利身边来回溜转直到他的伙伴制止了这莫名奇妙的举动。  


“那是因为你太耀眼了。”他简短地说，将视线横在哈尔被光线切面的阴影遮挡住的眼角，他凝视着那双因疲惫失去热度却永不会泛凉的双眼，观察着他皱起眉头牵动的细微的纹路，直到哈尔终于收回了撂在那家旅馆上的视线转而搭上他的肩头时奥利才反应过来。他瞪大了眼睛，像是在悬崖上被什么人推了一把那样惊愕地撩起眼皮绷紧了右臂。但他马上恢复了平静，哈尔轻撞了一下奥利过度紧张的胳膊，继而勾住他的臂膀形成半个不成形的拥抱。  


“我当你是在嫉妒我。”他带着奥利走进旅馆，踢飞了几个躺在路上的石子带起一阵让人咳嗽的灰尘。  


“我没有。”骄傲的射手推开了他朋友压在他肩上的手臂，他站在原地等了一会儿，在哈尔走向吧台并被一枚摇晃的灯泡砸到脑袋时才笑着跟了上来，“我才没有嫉妒你。”奥利露出一个不屑一顾的表情，伸手稳住了在撞击下摇摇欲坠得更加厉害的灯接着竖起了手指，“把自己弄得那么亮可是什么好事。你每次飞过孩子们的眼前时他们都会高喊'萤火虫！'看呐，萤火虫先生。”他咧嘴笑出了声，颤动着身体对哈尔摆了摆手。  


对方对他的嘲笑不以为意，他甚至只是斜瞄了一眼奥利的金发便收住了将要下移的眼神。奥利坐在面前对他龇牙咧嘴，他抬高了下颌对店主打起了招呼，“来瓶啤酒，谢谢。”  


“两瓶。”奥利打断了他与老板接下来的对话，带着点图谋不轨的笑意晃悠到哈尔面前，他摸着自己上翘的胡子，呼哧呼哧满嘴跑起了火车，“你被惹急了。”  


“并没有。”两瓶酒被推了出来，哈尔接过属于他的那杯，他低头凝视着悬浮在上的气泡，有些碎末浮上来，有些沉下去，剩下一些缓慢又沉静地扩散开来触到杯壁，他就着那些浮末喝下去，干巴巴的嗓音终于湿润了起来，“只有你，奥利，你一方面觉得我着实发出了那样的光一方面又不愿意承认这点。所以嫉妒的是你，生气的也是你。”  


他们互相瞪视了一会儿，像是在沿着思绪寻找是谁挑起了话头。但沉默并未持续太久，哈尔往后靠了靠，他翘起了椅子用椅子腿支撑着地面，眼珠漫无目的地溜转着，他开口时拉出第一声懒散的鼻音，混进浓稠苦涩的酒吧音乐中缓缓敲击上奥利的耳膜几乎变得微不可闻，对方撑起身子凑近他似是想给他一拳，指骨扣在掌心落下在肩窝又松散开来揪住哈尔老旧的夹克领子。  


“你是个混球，哈尔。”他使了点劲儿掐出褶皱和深色的指痕，接着踹了脚椅子让它直起来，“你是个没救的混球，骄傲又自大。”  


“原来你的爱好是讽刺自己？”哈尔发出一声哼哼，他眯起眼像是被光弄得头晕目眩，而那抹悬挂在他头颅之上的金色加剧了刺激。  


于是他站直了身子，别扭地别过头让视线远离奥利的金发。哈尔拍开奥利的手，那枚戒指短暂地略过射手敏感的指节，他感受到有东西在灼烧，透过冰凉单薄的表皮迸发而出。  


他体会过这个——如同隐匿在刀锋之下的火焰，吐出火舌又冰冷地覆上皮肤割出一条新的伤痕——在无数次战争与战争停歇的间隙，这种温度契入他的身体从皮肤到达肌理深入内脏。  


现在他的指缝处残存着这样的触感，就好像战争蓄势待发，一点温热的火种就能激起一场猛烈的轰炸。  


“这不好笑。”奥利嘀咕道，他透过门板向外望去，祈祷着深色调的天空与公路而非暖橙的光。他的手扶住了哈尔摇晃的身子，紧张兮兮地拧住衣服形成一圈涡旋似的纹路。  


“闭上嘴，别再说那些冷的要命只有你能听懂的笑话了。”  


“我没指望你能好好笑出来，鉴于我们上次一起看《母子威龙》时你居然不觉得它好笑。”他歪着头回应奥利，随即将手塞进对方裤子口袋里取出钱包，“咱俩可以住一起。这样能剩下一大半钱。”说着，哈尔将钱放在柜台上，无视了他的抗议自顾自地喝光了酒。上楼前他对坐在吧台前的姑娘眨了眨眼，而星城花花公子早就向她抛出一个飞吻。

你所看到的一切将会源于这个漂浮在空中，永不会被击散、永不会沉降、甚至永不会在这个干燥寒冷的沙漠的夜晚——无数个如同这个夜晚一样干冷的夜晚凝滞的吻。  


这是1995年。距离列侬走上另一辆车15个年头的冬天的午夜。两个结伴而行的年轻人带着新痕与旧疤迈开了步子踏上通往一家叫“黑山”的公路旅馆二楼客房的台阶，木板嘎吱叫唤着，他们一同低头寻找噪音的来源，而此时窗外月亮似乎发出只有在阳光下才会汩汩流动的带着热量的光。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“我小的时候坐在机场旁边等我爸下班以及自然地坠落。他有时会给我说那些水平尾翼为何被那么设计，起落架摩擦地面的火星。他是个很会讲故事的人，还有时候他会提起扰流板像一只鸟儿灰蓝的翅羽，它们划过平薄的空气带走一片云又带来一阵大雨。那是个好的意象，它们确实可以让那大家伙减速慢行好似它听懂人的语言驻足欣赏风景。”哈尔把衣服扣子解开，他站在窗前观望了一会儿，又被冷风吹得吸了吸鼻子，“而我妈就不会和我说那些，她不知道飞机怎么飞上天的，不知道它怎么下来的，甚至她连安全带都系不好。所以她不敢和我爸一起飞上去，她想把我爸拉下来。”  


奥利从浴室探出头来，他咬着一把牙刷说话的声音支支吾吾的，但这好歹证明他在听，并适当给出了看法。  


“我妈——告诉我飞机就是有个铁盒子上了天——也不一定是她，总之那都是些不着边的话。遇到你之前我还真的不知道那东西怎么飞上去的。”他把牙膏吐出来，声音清楚了许多。哈尔对着他打哈欠，他表现出有很多话想说的样子但最终还是用简短的几句再次拼凑成一个故事。他凝视着窗外谈起飞行器而不是绿灯戒指，他说着最正常的飞行：人类踏在铁器上，把握着金属摇杆和冰凉的仪表盘。  


哈尔说起容克F-13时脸上会带着一种自豪感，仿佛76年前飞越了大西洋的伟大飞行员是他自身而非一名先行者。如今他的戒指发出光芒时他也会露出那种表情，他对奥利咧开嘴角，犬牙上的反光凝成一个湿漉漉的点，这让他看起来无比年轻，年轻过所有的人以及时间。  


他举起手臂像是秒针划破表盘，岁月被撕裂成无法姑息的碎片，他们俩就坐在裂痕的中间。  


“那并不是每个人都需要知道的东西，哈尔。别表现得大家都像个怪胎只有你是正常人。”奥利走近他的身子，他伸出手扯下对方的外套将它扔在床上露出里面的薄衬衣和结痂的伤口，“你这儿还疼么？”

“什么？”哈尔仰着头任凭奥利用酒精球擦拭他的皮肤，他装作没听见的样子呵出一口气撞上奥利的耳根，紧跟着镊子就狠狠戳中了他的伤疤。  


“你疯了。”  


“嗯哼。”  


“疯病会传染吗？”奥利扔下了镊子，他紧张了一阵，再次拿起酒精瓶和棉球时哈尔低笑出来，“你干嘛像是被吓破了胆，”他揉了揉鼻子，轻呼出声抱怨了一下皮肤的刺痛，“就和小姑娘没什么差别。”  


那会儿奥利的眼神中的不安让哈尔绷紧了神经，他表露出的表情似乎是他们在渐行渐远的道路上相互背离而去一样。但没过多久他收回了那种眼神重新变得严肃起来，他替哈尔绑上绷带，在后背打了一个活节后才慢吞吞地开口。  


“你该庆幸，伙计。如果我还有一根箭——哪怕一根，你都可能已经没命了。”奥利抬起头来直视哈尔，“你清楚自己身体里有什么，你所有的行为都有可能是蓄意的攻击，我又不是没尝过这个。”最后那句话他轻飘飘地念了出来，这倒是让气氛缓和了一些，最起码他瞥见哈尔的戒指只是潦草地留下一小截光弧，它没灼烧起来，而它的拥有者也只是懒散地点头表示他明白了。  


“但你紧张过头了。”  


“那是你认为。如果你来看看我背上那条你留下的疤就不会这么说了。”奥利哼了一声躺回了床上。他一路都有点焦躁不安，哈尔眼睛的颜色在玻璃折射了月球与天穹交叠处的界线钢蓝的色调后会变得薄锐，但大多时候它因疲惫和漫长的路途削弱在眼睑内侧，可这不足以证明哈尔会持续这样——依然会和自己开玩笑，捕捉到每一个可以让他生气的瞬间。  


奥利用手臂遮住眼睛，他嗅到皮肤上的火药味儿：一把枪，一个炸裂开的弹头以及一切一切即将燃烧起来的味道。哈尔在他身边躺下，他先是咕哝了一阵，说着微不可闻的话半天才拔高调子。  


“你还疼么？”  


“疼。”奥利撑起身体，他对着哈尔撩开自己的衣服露出那条伤疤，再迅速的将衣服放下，“你干的好事，Classic Hal.”  


“我并不——我是说我记不起来那时候的事情了。你说的大火，像是警戒线上让人看着就紧张的荧黄色的光以及这个。”他把手伸进奥利的衬衣里，轻轻触碰那条旧痕，它已经愈合了，却以怪异的姿态横在弓箭手的脊骨上混在覆满伤痕的背部。  


“我怕你想起来会被自己吓晕过去。”奥利咂巴了一下嘴，他放松了自己，整个人靠在哈尔有力的胳膊上。对方的喉咙里滚出一阵轻快的笑声，他的指节蹭过奥利的肩胛骨，轻扣在肩头实打实地撞了上去。  


这次奥利没有把他推开，他回应给哈尔一个相应的拥抱，几乎填满了一切断裂的隘口。  


“那不是我。”  


哈尔的口气像是掺杂了南部乡下的口音，有些黏糊糊的并不容易辨清且音节无规律可循。往常他想说话时全世界都能听见，而现在他刻意把话头藏起来，佯装成自己也不知道那到底是句认真的辩解还是无意的打哼。  


“我知道。”  


他重复道。  


“我知道。”


	4. Chapter 4

十二月夜间的冷风让他无法安然入睡，哈尔在睡前为了避免自己因疼痛过头而嘬了一小口鸦片酒，那东西的后劲儿上来时让他很容易沉入睡眠。而奥利还醒着，一个小时前他陷下去了一会儿，但没过多久他那尚未成熟的梦境就被窒滞的寒冷凝成一块冻结的流铁。  


他躺在床上回想着梦中短暂滑过他颅骨内侧的碎片并试图将它们拼接完整。他梦到罗伊的讯报；对方在打字时散落在眼前的红色发梢和凹陷在他头顶软趴趴的黄色圆帽；他轻巧打在纸张上被老旧的页脚卷起的署名，他刻下自己的名姓，但在按下最后那个字母的瞬间这孩子的影子被骤起的风流击散只留下一个不完整的代号作为梦的终结和黑暗的起始。  


奥利捏了捏眼角，他眨着眼睛来适应此时的环境。他再次打开眼睛时暖色的色块从现实中退了出去，那些残存在他眼皮之后的梦的余韵全部消失殆尽，霜紫色的云和铁灰的空气突然迫近形同一场即时掀起的战争。  


“糟糕透了。”他低声嘀咕着，梦境和现实的双重压迫令他躁动起来。他的手探向枕边似是想握紧自己的弓柄，但最终他仅是触摸到哈尔温热的手心。  


试飞员棕色的发梢搭在指节上让他看起来并不像往常那样尖锐——实际上也说不上是锐利，可他真的像是一块坚硬的石头，投掷出去瞬间带着爆发力与攻击性。而现在哈尔的轮廓凹陷在柔软的被窝中，模糊的神情令他看起来有些假样的乖巧。  


奥利轻轻地把手从对方掌心抽了出来，他停止了嘟囔将被子掖好自己重新缩进被子。  


“你在担心什么？”在他睁大眼睛对着窗外黑黢黢的天空发呆时身后传来哈尔置疑的声音，他把声调绷得很紧，就如同在场真正的战争中一样，简明扼要且不易表露情感。但当奥利吃惊地转过身面对他后他又将那个称呼念得温和讨巧，他开口轻呼对方的名字同时挪动了身子靠向奥利这边。  


“我梦到罗伊，但那感觉并不好。”  


哈尔的眼睛溜转了一遭，他捉住奥利的手哼笑道 ：“他把你的好车开跑了？还是他背着你去泡妞了？”  


“他背着我开我的车去泡妞了。”他不带好气地说着，但他的朋友却并未因此敛起笑容。他仿佛回想起那档子事，回想起那个孩子红色的发尾淡褐色的雀斑，他被训斥时撇过脑袋晃悠着双腿像是纳瓦霍部落丛林枝头的一只鸟儿，不满时话头咽下去而嘀咕声溜出来也像首歌。  


“你因为这个生过气了。”哈尔说，“早在几年前你就拿这事冲我抱怨过——'他毛都没长齐！''他怎么敢弄坏我的车！'——放松点，他还是个孩子，亲吻几个姑娘是正常的事儿。”  


奥利吁出一口长气，他闷闷地说道：“如果只是这样那还好受点，最起码我能提醒他注意点分寸。但这回我只是梦到他坐在那儿安静地打字，他传送简报，打下他的名字，这和往常没什么不同。可我感到不安。”  


“你只是想他了，你担心他会不会在坏女孩家睡一整晚。也许你仅仅是应该给他打个电话问候一下。”哈尔抬起手放在耳边摆出手机的样子摇了摇，紧接着他的手臂泻了力砸到奥利的胸口。  


“哇哦——”他咳嗽起来，却把笑声低哑地磨出喉咙，“轻点，老友。”哈尔感到他的鼻息紧贴自己的脸颊，于是他偏过头去给予对方一个颊吻，它残存着一时轻飘飘的温热，尔后下移至唇角不留痕迹地蹭了过去。他感受到那干裂的嘴唇翕动进而吐露出短暂的音节，可他却无法辨析其中的含义，也许他会想“也许”——他的确想念罗伊，他会给他打个电话表现出他仍是个好监护人、好父亲的样子——他该着眼于眼前这件事。  


门板先是发出了轻微的震动，紧接着频率加快，在他们能做出反应前一切又都沉寂下来。灰尘掉落在地被一双黄色的靴子踩散来染上荧光色，它的主人来的时候带来一道夜光黄和警报骤响映照整个苍穹的红色混合的光轨，就算他笔直地站着那光芒也不见消退。他扯下自己的面罩露出好看的——和奥利一样的——金发。然后他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛。  


“嘿巴里！”哈尔站了起来，他张开手臂给了速跑者一个拥抱，“你进来的方式挺特别。”  


巴里对他咧开了嘴，他的目光在奥利身上做了短暂的停留，可并不怎么包含笑意。哈尔拉他坐下来的时候他的蓝眼睛仿佛沾上了铅灰变得细腻又深重，但最终他还是温言说道：“虽然不是针对你，哈尔。不过现在的情况比以前难理解多了。”他的双手交握在一起，因不安而加快的速度让光流在他掌心燃起，“那些人在追捕你……”  


“而联盟和OA都没法让我回去。我知道。”哈尔点了点头，他表现出知晓的样子将戒指摘了下来摊开手掌放在掌心。  


他把玩这个指环时没以前利索，但光线仍能从指缝中溢出，即便有时那光芒诡谲或不易成形而真当何处需要照明何人求得一条光线引路时它还能延伸出一条路径。  


“所以你只是来告诉我们：我们不要你，因为这本来就是你的错？”奥利的声音干瘪听不出什么语气，他抬起头盯着哈尔却直言询问巴里，“就这样？”  


“联盟打听到一些消息，关于你身体的异样和'火箭船'，而你们的通讯仪也没用了所以我只能送过来。”巴里没有将话接下去，他拿出那些来自世界各地的情报考虑着该从何说起，但传来的紧急报告只好令他把那些东西一股脑地塞进哈尔手里。  


“我得走了。”他把面罩拉了上去，只露出紧绷的嘴角和护目镜下刀刃般的蓝色，他挥手致意，带着他一贯温和的腔调做出告别。  


“一切都会好起来的。”  


他带着光跑了出去，带来黎明。


	5. Chapter 5

“他们不会丢下你不管的。”奥利的眼神飘忽不定，他目送着带着荧黄的灰尘落在最后一角阴灰的黑夜之后，又在世界鲸鱼露出白肚时呛咳了一声远远地退开了窗子。

他被阻去眼角的阳光，又自暴自弃地挪进他们竭力挣脱出的黑暗中。哈尔躺在床上看了会儿那沓报告，接着把那些纸张散落在脸上遮住眼睛。

“当然，一个联盟。我全部的兄弟姐妹？”他嗤笑出声，翻身去拉窗帘却抓了个空。

那些影像像是家庭回忆录一般在脑内流动着，几幅相片，一些影子：大都会的阳光，哥谭的犯罪巷，星城的卸货港，海滨城飞机机箱的隆响等等等等。他听见那些城市顺次行走的齿轮，在记忆的流水线上毫无交集又因时空错位瞄准了同一点——一个联盟。

“如果艾伦那么说了，”奥利拿开了哈尔铺在脸上的报告说道，“那你就会相信。”

“我一直都很相信他。”他坐了起来含混地答了一句，“但你没准信没准不信。”

奥利——用那双射手的眼睛——凝视着哈尔。对方耸耸肩表达出他们可以不用再谈论下去关于他俩是否被队友隔出一方伦敦德里处女般的城墙，也不必把话题引向一座随时要筑起的新坟。

因此他们没有再谈论任何一个人，他们开始讨论自己。

哈尔没由来地先溜了号，他开始扯起一些无可救药的罪犯，形色各异的外星生物，透明的星球或者心脏。而奥利则回以枪火纷争和霍华德.希尔的“老家伙”的传说。

“当年我从一千把它叫到了十万美元。”他用拇指摩擦着自己的下巴说道，“而我觉得它理应比十万更值钱。”

“哇哦，花花公子，”哈尔在他身边吹了声口哨，他用手臂钩住奥利的脖子，胸膛贴着他往日背着弓箭的地方紧靠着当今世上最伟大的弓箭手，“偶尔我还是觉得你把钱花在了有用的地方。”

“就好像我一直拿它们来谈几个姑娘。”奥利拧着眉头又舒展开来，他辨清一次玩笑，于是也乐得接受一次调侃让对方和自己都发笑出声。哈尔拖长了腔，和一名拮据的、鄙夷全世界娇生惯养的富家子弟的老人一样低骂出口：

“你需要对姑娘们付出的是真心，而不是这样——金钱只会让她们沾上谋杀的味道——”

“我想请教一下， _先生_ 。如何像您一样做到？”奥利眨了眨眼，他的额角碰上哈尔的鼻梁，感受对方的呼吸挨近他的脸庞然后下滑到脖颈，紧跟着温热的鼻息代替了横在他喉间的薄凉的空气，接下来是一个堪堪落下的吻，在锁骨到肩窝处碾转几次最终回到下颌单纯又生冷得靠了上去。

“这很简单，年轻人。只要告诉她' _你从未与我飞过_ 。'就可以在机舱内吻上她冰凉的脸颊。当然，前提是 _你真的爱她_ 。”哈尔把头抬起来，他因自己拙略而投入的角色扮演咧开了嘴，面容又在渐渐垮下嘴角时褪去了轻浮。他趁着黎明敞开的光芒拥抱住奥利的躯干，手指滑向亟待开探的迷惘之地——对方的肋骨，腰线，侧胯及更隐秘的私处。哈尔掀去奥利的衣物，让胸腔中的跃动经由他的后背传至胸口，而他的一只手也随即过渡到那里，安然地攀上奥利的胸腹抚摸几处轻痕。

奥利扭过头寻衅般地撞向哈尔的嘴角，他紧着牙关将声音闷在喉咙里，竭力忽略那些厮磨与爱抚和由于这两者从腹部翻涌上来的热潮。哈尔解开了自己的裤腰带，他半勃的阴茎磨蹭着奥利的股间，不紧不慢地在双腿的缝间滑动留下粘热湿滑的精液。

他们唇齿相抵之时并无羞赧，甚至在仰首承接外部阳光时也全无被光亮偷窥的意识。哈尔翻身把奥利压进床中，下凹使星城射手陷入周身柔软的阴影里。奥利躬起身向上探寻哈尔的躯干，除去欢愉的鼻音他已然发不出任何声音，哈尔的性器在他胯下留下更多黏腻的液体，他在紧紧抱住那具从未被大气层压破只能燃起火星的胴体时只能哼出绵长的呻吟。

在那一刻哈尔觉得一切刚好。优于夜间的和平，奥利浅眠时安然的呼吸以及未抛弃他们的同伴带来的好消息。他搂着奥利躯起的颤栗的身躯看着十二月的月亮从山头掉下来，太阳被推上去，注视着光斑溅上奥利的额头融入他的发梢。然后他亲吻一缕光。

就在那时奥利睁开他明亮潮湿的绿眼睛，他终于松了松嘴唇将叹息呼出，哑声将短促又沉闷的呻吟从喉头磨出来。他收紧贴在哈尔腰侧的双腿，脚踝勾在对方的后腰轻锁住他的整个身子接着挣起来迎面箍紧哈尔的突入，然后顺势放低姿态让他的东西把自己贯穿。  
  


哈尔的最后一吻落在他眼睑上时奥利仿佛坠入了夜间不曾体验的深眠，他被高潮弄晕了眼整个人像是跨进布满电视机雪花斑点、充斥着白噪音的世界。他挣扎着坐起身，哈尔疲软的茎体随着被留在腿间的精液一同滑出奥利的身子。他终于缓了口气，倒翻过身子将后背的那条疤痕对着自己的同伴趴伏着汲取空气。

哈尔的指腹顺着那条疤痕移至腰窝处的末端，他开口时声音仍是含混着嘟囔出来的，他颤抖着问道：“我当时是怎样的？”“极富攻击性，”奥利偏头平稳地说，“让我害怕。”哈尔愣怔了一下，他张了张嘴想进一步询问但表现出无从开口的样子。奥利侧躺在那里，阳光透过窗帘缝隙爬满他整个后背，他懒洋洋地示意：“并不是怕你，而是你身体里的东西，他真的让人不舒服。”他皱了一下眉继续说道“黄色的——金黄，尖锐，可以割开一切——可以击倒你的颜色。奥利仔细回想了一下当时的境地，他脑中塑起无数坍塌的建筑：坍缩的灰尘漩涡，倾倒的楼宇，垮断的电线和失去支撑的墙角。以及哈尔破碎的，伫立在废墟之上的影子。他蜷起腿，把记忆里一切琐碎的细节都一股脑地倒出来供对方翻箱倒柜一般地寻找。哈尔在这过程中并不多言，他沉默地听取所有质疑并用拇指刮擦着奥利背部的伤疤好似这样便可弥补些许过错。奥利在侃谈到刺眼的光芒时停顿了一下，他埋头翻起巴里带来的报告说：“你知不知道这个？火箭船，里根星战，佛罗里达永久的挑战者号，Parallax计划？”他嚼着最后的那个不明不白的单词念出来，“什么是'Parallax'计划？”

“我不知道。”哈尔睁大了眼睛。他接过那沓纸翻阅了几页露出迷茫的表情，“政府攻占太空的分支任务？像是摧毁五星大楼里面克格勃安装的螺母监听器那样？也许还是人造武器什么的。”他放下那摞纸张自言自语的回答道，“没准是这样，没准不是。”

然后他拉开窗帘，准备带着疑问与今日一同启程。


	6. Chapter 6

_这时，黑夜将尽，汽笛鸣叫起来了，它宣告着世人将开始新的行程，他们要去的天地从此与我永远无关痛痒。_  


奥利在发动汽车前斟酌了一下这句话。他听着引擎盖内的机器轰然发响，接着整个冬天唯一的一点热量扑面而来，但没过多久一切又冷冰冰地沉了下去。仿佛世间所有伫立于生活边缘的人们都滑向倾斜的冰原或谷底，只有骨骼上源源不断散发的寒意聚拢在昏暗的穹顶。  


就算是默尔索也是如此，他吸进一口凉气在心里默默否认那个异乡人，没有人会同所有事都抛开联系。奥利这么默念着，他踩下油门时太阳已经移到了半空，被雾气和黑云遮着一点光都透不出来。哈尔曾向他提到过这个事情：阳光每一天都越来越弱，每一天都像是重蹈前夜的昨天。他转过头去看向哈尔凝望天空的双眼，不自觉地承认——这一切——都是太阳的错。  


开往德州的路上他俩都没怎么吭声。哈尔在前半段睡了一觉，醒来后他向奥利提出由他来掌控方向盘却被对方拒绝了。

“该多休息的是你。”他瘪了瘪嘴提醒哈尔，好像全然忘却了自己背后还裂着一道口子。这会儿他撑着那副平时藏匿在面具之下的表情，冷硬又坚忍，手头时刻攥着一把弓箭似的不愿暴露出一点破绽。但他早就丢了弓柄，而面前的也不是——不会是他的敌人。  


哈尔的指尖抵上下巴，他摸了摸那些长出来的青茬，粗略地估算着过去的时日和几个坏心眼。随后他挥手示意奥利停下车，并指着远方的州际线说：“你看到那只鸟了么？”  


奥利把头搁在方向盘上冲远望去，他看见低矮的群山，还有奔东而行带来的浅薄的光芒，他那双射手的眼睛试图在扩大的视野中寻找一个焦点，但最终他全部的好精神随着轻微的晕眩缓慢扩散，他察觉到自己甚至无法清晰的对焦，眼前的东西和他半睡半醒间窥测到的末日之景毫无差别。他终于感觉乏力和困意侵袭了他的意识，于是只好挪下座位安静地移去了副驾驶。

哈尔拧动钥匙时奥利把头探出了窗户，在冷空气当面给了他一个重击后他才悻悻地缩回身子提问，“哪儿有鸟？”

“没有。”哈尔的嗓子里挤出一声闷笑，他看见奥利气急败坏地招呼起拳头，最后却只是落到他的后颈的模样乐出声来，他扬起头更贴近奥利的掌心，感受着那熟悉的热量从脖颈温暖全身，然后真诚地回应，“但你确实要休息。”

“很多时候我觉得这已经不那么重要了。”奥利把座位调低了一点，他的手从哈尔肩头滑下来，在交叉紧握前他捏了捏他的手腕，“得到一个恰好可以安眠的机会，在黑夜中有足够的理由放松下来让自己阖上双眼。”他闭起眼睛，自然而然地回忆起他所踏过的刀锋和触摸过的荆棘。哈尔没有搭腔，他猜测奥利脑中筑起一个新的战场或是永不散去的黑夜，骨与锈，警笛，混乱的嗡鸣，还有一两个胜利后的拥抱及擦过面颊上的伤口的吻。  


于是他松开油门垂下头短暂地亲吻他的脸颊。

到达休斯顿时已近傍晚。他们终于找了个好地儿住下，面对着港口，海面上一小块昏黄的太阳时刻都要坠落一般地斜挂在灰蒙蒙的天边。当码头的重型机械运作起来后最后一点光也消失在了钢铁生冷的罅隙间，世界过早地被推向黑暗。  


奥利站在窗口观望了一会儿，在街灯亮起来的瞬间他拉上窗帘走到哈尔面前和他一起翻阅那沓资料。

“十年前，”他用笔头点了点纸然后改口道，“十二年前。我在费里斯航空听到这么一回事，就像那场演讲中所说的那样。他们想派人炸毁那些航天器，于是开始秘密训练一些飞行员，但这事最后不了了之，没人承认他们受过训练，也就更别提上去过了。”哈尔低头将手中的报告翻转过来对着奥利，他皱紧了眉，沉默了一会儿然后缓慢、却坚定地陈述，“不止是防御，拦截，保护这里不受核武器的侵害。”他顿了顿，抬头直视奥利的眼睛，“他们的目的是扩张。”

“等一下。”奥利表现出不敢相信的样子，他想开口说点什么，却被哈尔打断了只能听他继续说下去。

“他们想要整个宇宙。”哈尔交握住双手，他露出一种复杂的表情，分不清究竟是属于绿灯侠还仅仅是哈尔.乔丹，“所以他们找了一些最优秀的飞行员，试图将他们培养为'先行者'，率先去窥探那些他们无法触及的领域。”他把报告翻到最后一面伸手指向那份名单，然后用一种奥利未曾听过的疲惫语调干巴巴地重复了一句，“他们找到最优秀的飞行员。我是其中之一。”  


奥利在他面前瞪大了双眼，他憋出一两句惊叹，胡子微微上下抖动着。哈尔给他留出一段空白的时间来评断此事，然而他往常良好的逻辑思维仿佛都随着假想被拽上了太空，漫无目的地飘在真空中始终找不到头尾。

“我没有听你说过这件事。”过了一会儿他才开口说话，矛头却穿过事件本身追随着他的友人而去。“这确实不是应该被说出来的事。”哈尔耸了耸肩，他的左手贴覆在另一只上，指节磨过戒指而去，留下断续跳跃的微光。  


哈尔注视着它带着生命最初的火种般的意味从指缝和手掌内侧的阴影中一跃而起，但没过多久那光就熄灭在屋内一段如蒙太奇镜头下交织着灰尘与光斑还有影的切移的画面中。哈尔又一次松开了双手，他接着说，“而且我几乎对它毫无印象。”


	7. Chapter 7

**“想起来。”**

他涣散的记忆被分割为强光、剧痛、金属破碎的巨大声响瞬间消失在真空中十几秒的寂静以及流泪的双眼的无序组合，回忆中的每一个片段都像是没头没尾的拼写游戏，几个特殊的字符以及重复出现的字母，拼凑失败的最终答案。

奥利并不期待答案，他站在不需要事实便能给予信任的友人的立场，但又不容拒绝地将十二年前的窘境，困惑与一截盲音悉数推至哈尔的面前。

金发的猎手在指缝间的绿光彻底熄灭之前握了握哈尔的手，他的指节攀搭上灯戒，接着顺着埋藏于手背表层皮肤下血管的脉络游走到腕骨。他在鲜活、搏跳的领域捉住了他，并留下一个浮于戒指表面的吻。奥利干燥的嘴唇触碰到的地方如同一个炽热的秘密，可下一秒他抬起头，那一小块停滞于哈尔手背的灼烧感随着亮绿的褪去与发梢淡金反光的撤离逐渐冷却。黑暗中他感受到本应属于哈尔·乔丹的视线被遮盖在一双眼睑的内里，他叹了口气，用彼此都能听见的声音重复道：“无论那是什么，你要想起来。”

_最初，意外始于另一场意外的终结。他清晰地记得卡罗尔出门时忘记穿上嘉宝雨衣，他们一路奔跑，泥点溅到姑娘光裸的小腿，她的紫色绒面高跟鞋被雨水浸透，两只脚不停在鞋里打滑。可之后的事情仿佛被毁坏的胶片：失帧，声音被抹去，关键细节的漏光。哈尔想要把夹克披到她头上时卡罗尔愤怒地躲开了，他们在试飞场停下脚步，背景夹杂着雷鸣和无休止的争吵，他们似乎谈到飞机的受损程度，哈尔三天前毁掉的约会以及某个在回忆中变成霉点的东西。_

_“灯侠？”她的气音从嘴边溜出，“我不在乎你是不是灯侠，我只希望你不要去送死。”_

_“你知道只有我能做到，”他反驳，无关灯侠，“他们需要最好的飞行员。”_

_卡罗尔突然闭上了嘴，她看起来像是将哭，但最后只是把脸埋进了衣领露出皱紧的眉头。_

_“我不会有事的。”哈尔弯下身子将额心抵在姑娘的肩窝，回应他是微弱的哽咽。_

他试图理解过那声悲伤的哀叹更深层的含义，哈尔离开费里斯航空和归来的时候都曾长久地凝视卡罗尔布满泪水的眼睛，那不是经历普通的告别或重逢的喜悦的眼睛，它流泪是因为它注定目睹死亡以及死而复生的奇迹。

“只有这么多。”哈尔睁开眼，窗外一连串的警报划过的时刻他们默契地保持警惕和停顿，奥利没有接下去，他只好继续说，“我问过她发生了什么，她知道的并不比我多。”

“可能只是有人告诉她你不会回来了。”奥利想，谁知道是不是真的呢。

那一年报纸版头像是汽车旅店肮脏的浴缸，污垢、甚至是血液同选举结果和SDI联系到一起，人们鼓吹战争一触即发。除此之外他们记得铅字也印刷过尤伯罗斯的名字，保罗·狄拉克的逝世，福尔曼横扫奥斯卡。而最重要的绳结却被解开，哈尔在入睡前意识到顺着时间摸索下去永远无法找到截点，他有些失望地合上眼。

半夜哈尔再一次被颅骨内侧的阵痛袭击，他的躯干介于沉睡与难以抑制的清醒之间，在某种动力下他尽力直起身去拿放在床头柜上的水杯。哈尔·乔丹触碰到玻璃边缘的瞬间感受到过于陌生的触觉。他有些慌乱地打破了它，碎茬割进肌理，冰水渗透进去。他大声呼喊奥利的名字，对方却安然地任由呼吸倾入枕头柔软的阴影，金发刺痛了他的眼睛。

**“快想起来。”**

那熟悉的声音打胸腔深处挤出，下一秒尾音与驾驶舱炸裂开来的声响一同被掐断，碎片在恒星光线带来的短暂失明中割破脸颊。他没有摸到自己的戒指。这使他陷入前所未有的恐慌，哈尔萌生出真空挤压心脏的错觉，那些往日流窜在指尖的碎石还有星屑滞窒在他的喉头，整个宇宙的重量悬挂于他的声线之上。几近失去知觉的时刻他听到开关的“滴答”声以及人们的交谈。

_“我们要找的是灯侠，而不是飞行员。”_

_“告诉费里斯航空的小姑娘，哈尔·乔丹不会回去了。”_

_“我们等待的时间太长。”_

_“我们必须收掉他的戒指。”_

_“只有他可以找到‘Parallax’。”_

哈尔脑海深处一直以来隐藏的新绿在倏然扩大的噪音之中瓦解成粉状的灰尘，取而代之的是视野内是幻觉一般的金黄。

有着金黄色头发的射手紧张地看着他，他似乎是想搭箭拉弓，可当哈尔看向他时奥利又卸了气似的垂下了手臂，复合弓落在地板上，他用前额触碰哈尔的似是施以安慰。他的友人拥束住他的身躯，冰凉的灯戒贴上他后背的伤疤。他听到对方嘶哑的、像是从大气层逃亡回来一样的声音，他说。

“这不是我的戒指。”


End file.
